


Up to Revenge at the Garden Party

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncles have bigger . . . brains than 'ncles. >:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up to Revenge at the Garden Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 28 June 2010. Follows [Up to No Good at the Garden Party](http://archiveofourown.org/works/571122).

"Oh, Severus, how wonderful!"

"Not that I mind your affection, but what—"

"I know about the uncles! It's lovely of you to have agreed to help Harry and Draco with their fertility potions, and in the traditional manner, as well!"

"I beg your—"

"There's no need to beg me for anything. Of _course_ I don't mind. Collecting the necessary semen should be done by hand, and it's not cheating if done for ritualistic purposes."

"Luna, what—"

"I'm glad you're going to help them in spite of your phallus aversion. I'm so proud of you!"

" _Fuck_."

"Here? Well, if you insist."


End file.
